Los Angeles, CA
'The City of Angels' Passionate and fiery, Los Angeles burns with an excitement found in no other city. It has become the center of fashion, art -- and the Anarch Movement. Fifty years ago, the streets ran red with Elder blood, and the anarchs claimed the city for themselves. They stood poised to make it a land unparalleled in Kindred history. Now it is unparalleled in violence. The anarchs who swore eternal brotherhood when they drove out the Camarilla have formed gangs and now battle each other nightly for control of the city's neighborhoods. The leaders of the Revolt can only shake their heads in sadness, for their speeches fall on deaf ears. On all sides enemies gather, drooling at the opportunity Los Angeles presents. Now in recent months the Camarilla have made large steps towards taking back the city. With the invasion of the Kue'jin, the anarchs were spread too thin and the Camarilla were able to overcome the obstacles that have kept them at bay for so long. An ambitious Ventrue named Victoria St. John has set herself up as Prince with the backing of some powerful elders. Kindred from all over the country have been called to step into the long empty ranks of primogen, justicars, sheriffs and the like. It appears that the Camarilla weren't the only ones who took advantage of the anarchs dropping their defense, the Sabbat have been much more active in the city as of late and rumor has it that a vampire from outside the city is now leading them in their own campaign for control of LA. 'Locations' The City of Los Angeles itself is divided into several areas, as far as the vampires are concerned. There is south central Los Angeles, which is controlled by Mohammed al-Muthlim and his Crypt’s Sons, while El Hermandad controls East L. A. Louis Fortier oversees West Los Angeles from his estate in Beverly Hills. Very few vampires live in the eastern San Fernando Valley, but many travel there at night to feed. But Downtown, Hollywood and the Hollywood Hills are what most Kindred think of when they think of Los Angeles. With almost 60 vampires living in 55 square miles, this area has one of the greatest concentrations in the United States. The Downtown area is heavily controlled by the Camarilla. Victoria's estate and corporate tower is located here. There was an agreement between all kindred of the city under anarch rule that this area is a free feeding ground. That agreement still stands under the Camarilla and neonates who are new to the city can come here to feed without worry that they will anger one of the barons or the many gangs. This is also the location of the infamous Succubus Club, the largest Kindred-owned club in the country. Kindred and kine from all walks of life come here to dance, feed, deal drugs and find sex. The “Barony of the Angels,” as they jokingly refer to it, tends to be for those who find gang life unattractive or who are too weak to qualify for, or survive long in, a gang. The intellectuals, fashionplates and politicos are to be found here, as well as the rejects and the crazies. The other type of Kindred found here is the newcomer. "A Taste of L.A.", the one landmark in Los Angeles known to Kindred the world over, sits on the eastern edge of the barony. Anarchs new to L.A. head there as soon as they hit town, knowing that they will get a friendly welcome and a chance to orient themselves. The most important Kindred in the barony live in the Hollywood Hills, overlooking either the chaotic streets of Hollywood the quiet, orderly streets of the San Fernando Valley on the other side. Full of small pockets of humanity, the Hills make a perfect haven for Kindred. Most kine here would not find it odd that their neighbors only go out at night; they are themselves engaged in activities far stranger than a little bloodsucking. Toreador elders hunted here before the Revolt, and some of their huge, gloomy mansions still stand. Many of the Toreadors have returned with the coming of the Camarilla. On the flats below the Hills lies Hollywood, where the bulk of the L.A. vampires make their havens. Harvey Wilcox, a prohibitionist from Kansas who came to L.A. in 1883 and started buying land in the Cahuenga Valley, actually developed Hollywood as a religious community. Mrs. Wilcox christened the place in 1887 after hearing the name from a woman on the East Coast. At night, Hollywood presents a picture that would totally bewilder the Wilcoxes, and the Gabrielino Indians who used to wander through these same flatlands. East-west streets such as Hollywood Boulevard, the Sunset Strip, Santa Monica Boulevard and Melrose Avenue slash through the darkness. Their garishly lit sidewalks are crowded with punks, junkies, dealers, muggers, pimps, hookers, as well as tourists and honest citizens out for a night on the town. Along the boulevards lie restaurants, nightclubs, tourist traps, leather stores and endless rows of boutiques. Between the streets lie huge pools of darkness, where the muggers prey, the deals go down and the Kindred feed. One of the most famous sites in Hollywood is The Barn, where The Squaw Man, one of the first films made in Hollywood, was filmed in 1913. Probably the most visible landmark is the Hollywood sign (which originally read “HOLLYWOODLAND, the name of a development being built below the sign) with 50-foot-high letters set on the side of Mt. Lee. Well-known movie and television companies located here include the Nestor Film .Company (Hollywood’s first studio), Paramount, Raleigh, Charlie Chaplin Studios, and A X (built on the old Vitagraph site). The world-famous Brown Derby restaurant was originally located on the northwest corner of Hollywood and Vine Street. Both the Hollywood Wax Museum and the Max Factor Museum are located here. Category:Locations